Kill La Kill: The Bio-Genome
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: A short while has passed since Ragyu's defeat and the end of the Life Fibers. However there's a new upcoming threat that Ryuko and her friends will have to face and she encounters a new friend as well. Who this mysterious 17 year old boy. What dark secrets does he bring though. Pairings are future RyukoxOC, MakoxIra and future SatsukixOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was night time and Ryuko Matoi was walking down the street for a bit as she wanted to have some time to herself. She was thinking about everything that has happened. She was also wearing her usual jacket and scarf as well as a t-shirt and blue jeans with a black belt and silver buckle and black shoes. She had her hands in her pockets as she was walking around the quiet streets.

Then she said to no one in particular as no one was actually around "I can't believe all of the changes that has happened in my life. And now after all of the bad things that I've went through now everything is going very well for me."

She thought of all the friends she made and the family that she is a part of. She smiled at this thought of all of the good things that have all happened to her as of late and how she had found Satsuki her older sister and that they were now very close to each other.

She then thought to herself "_I wonder how Ira and Mako are doing on that date of theirs? They have both gotten very close to each other in the recent past. And they have only very recently gotten together as boyfriend and girlfriend. I can't help but smile when I see them both together they both look quite adorable together actually. It's very sweet. And Ira has really become a part of the family with Mako's family."_

She continued on her walk but then she looked upwards as she was thinking about Senketsu again. She missed him very much and had him on her mind quite often and she then heard a crashing noise. Ryuko stopped and looked in that direction and said "What was that?"

She ran running to an alley way where she was sure that the crash had come from. She also heard growling noises from that area as she was running in that direction and she said quietly to herself "I wish I had made sure to have taken the Scissor Blades with me. Dammit well nothing I can do about it now."

Soon she went to the alleyway and saw a monstrous grey, lizard looking bipedal beast fighting a boy Ryuko's age who was wielding a sword. The lizard roared as he clawed at the boy. The boy jumped up quickly at an amazing height and Ryuko looked up at him in surprise. The lizard looked up at the boy who was running down a wall towards him and the lizard swiped at the boy.

The boy jumped up and was behind the lizard as he slashed the lizard's back from behind deeply with his sword and the lizard screamed in terrible searing pain as blood appeared. The lizard then fell down as the boy watched and sheathed his sword. Ryuko couldn't help but smile as she thought to herself_ "This guy is really impressive."_

The boy then turned around sharply and saw Ryuko. The boy looked at her and backed away a bit and Ryuko was somehow able to tell that this boy was nervous and she decided to go over to him. And then she thought to herself "_What am I doing..? I'm just walking up to a perfect stranger like this and he's clearly nervous.. Maybe it's Mako and her friendly nature rubbing off on me. Oh well I may as well just introduce myself to this guy and see how it goes."_

She looks at the boy who was hidden in the shadows and she smiles a little and says "Hey there my name is Ryuko Matoi. You know you can come out if you want to I'm not going to hurt you if you're not going to hurt me back."

The boy walked over to Ryuko he had black hair with the bangs on one side covering part of his face and one of his eyes was blue. He had pale skin and was wearing a black sweater and grey jacket and grey shorts and black shoes and dark grey socks. He was then face to face with Ryuko and said sounding nervous and quiet "Hello my name is Celle Kuroma."

Ryuko said "It's nice to meet you Celle."

She held her hand out for Celle to shake. Celle hesitated a little before he smiled and shook her hand. He said "It's... Nice to meet you Ryuko."

Ryuko smiles a little and says "Same here Celle."

Then as she turns to leave the alley she stops and looks at Celle and says "Would you like you like to walk with me. I mean I chose to walk by myself but I'd like the company if it's ok with you."

Celle nods with a smile and says "Sure."

Then Ryuko sees the lizard getting up and Celle doesn't seem to notice as he's facing Ryuko. Ryuko says "Celle the lizard! It's still alive!"

Celle turns and faces the lizard while holding his sword. Celle then glared at the lizard and made his sword glow as he thought to himself "_I have to end this jerk here and now so that Ryuko doesn't get caught in the cross fire."_

Ryuko looked at Celle making his sword glow and she didn't say a thing about it. But she was very impressed by it as she smiled a little. The Lizard slashed at Celle who jumped up and used a diagonal slash on the lizard tearing him apart and shredding his body. The lizard was destroyed and Ryuko smiled at what had happened and looked at Celle who had then made his glowing sword stop glowing as it became normal again.

Celle looked at Ryuko and said smiling a little "Would you still like to go for that walk?"

Ryuko nodded "Sure thing."

They both walked together out of the alley way. As they were both walking Celle looked at Ryuko and said "Ryuko. I hope you aren't just walking with me to be nice. And by that I mean I hope that my walking with you isn't going to bother you."

Ryuko looked at Celle in slight confusion and said "What do you mean?"

Celle sighed a bit and looked at Ryuko "Well you were probably walking by yourself to have some alone time. And I really don't want to intrude on you."

Ryuko smiles a bit "I don't consider this to be an intrusion don't worry about it Celle. I like walking with a friend."

Celle look surprised at Ryuko "You consider me to be a friend?"

Ryuko looks at Celle and smiles "Of course I do. Do you think of me as one?"

Celle smiles and nods "Yes I do actually."

They both continue their walk together and are both very happy. And soon they both stop to look at the night sky together and see how beautiful the moon looks tonight. Celle said "The moon looks really beautiful tonight doesn't it?"

Ryuko looks at Celle and smiles and nods "Yes it is."

On their walk together they both go past an abandoned building. Celle stops walking for a bit as he looks at the building and Ryuko stops walking and sees that Celle is looking at the building. She sees him have a serious look on his face as he's looking at the building. Ryuko then walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder and says with concern in her voice "What is it Celle?"

Celle looks at Ryuko and shakes his head "It's nothing I thought I saw something."

Ryuko said "Ok. Let's go."

She takes his hand as they both walk away from the building's surrounding area. What they don't see is a figure watching them from atop the building and the figure was a man who was grinning widely. He had purple electric blue eyes and was touching his chin with fingers and said "So... My precious little brother has found himself a little friend... How nice..."

He then stepped out of the shadows and he had black hair with blue streaks throughout his hair that is down to his upper back and he's wearing a black tanktop and a cream colored vest with fleece. He was also wearing purple jeans with a black belt and silver buckle and he's wearing black shoes. He also has a spiked choker on his neck as he flicks his wrist around and smirks "No matter... I will find you again you little brat and I'll kill your new friend too."

He said "You're a very naughty little boy Celle. Don't worry your big brother Harry will take care of you."

He chuckles and cackles as he walks off and says "You've been a real naughty boy to leave us little bro. You will be punished severely and I will enjoy playing with you. Get ready Celle because for you and your little friend and any others that you make your lives will be living hells."

He then smirks as he backs off into the shadows chuckling a little bit.

That's the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Celle and Ryuko were both continuing on their walk together as they soon came into a part of town that was livelier looking even at night and their were alot of people walking around the area. There were some street performers as well and many people were watching them and giving money to them. And there were also bright lights as well that illuminated the area.

Ryuko was deep in thought actually as she was thinking about Celle and his abilities that she saw him display as well as his skills. She thought to herself while not looking at Celle at all "_Celle is definitely no ordinary person I mean what person has his jumping ability? He also seems to be quite shy."_

Celle looked at Ryuko who had her hands in her jeans pockets and he smiled at her and thinks to himself "_I'm so happy that I met Ryuko I've never had a friend before in my entire life. Ryuko looks like a very cool person and so far she seems to be nice."_

Ryuko noticed him looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She looked at him and said "What is it?"

Celle sweated a bit and said "I- I'm sorry about that... It's just... I never really had a friend before to be honest."

Ryuko looked at him sympathetically and said "Oh. Well we're friends now right?"

Celle smiles at her and says "That's right."

They both walked together through the more lively and lit area where people were and they both took the time to look around. They both saw a vendor selling various types of food and Ryuko had some walking around cash on her and she looked at Celle and said "Hey Celle I'm kinda hungry for a little something to eat are you?"

Celle nods "Yes I haven't actually eaten much in a good while actually."

Ryuko smirks and was silently deciding not to delve more into what Celle said so as not to be bring up anything that he might not want to divulge "Then let's go then."

They got into line at where the Vendor was. There was a small number of people infront of them and Celle had let Ryuko get in line ahead of him. They both were waiting together in the line as they looked ahead at the variety of foods that the vendor was selling. Ryuko said to Celle "It looks like there's a pretty good selection here don't you think?"

Celle nods "Yes."

Soon they both had their turn in line after some time passed by. The vendor looked at Ryuko and Celle with a smile on his face. He then said "Good evening there you two. What would you both like?"

Ryuko said after looking at the selection again and she saw that this particular vendor was selling foods and drinks from many different countries of origin. "Hmm.. I think I'll have the Chicken Wrap."

The Vendor nodded while smiling "Coming up young lady." He then faced Celle and said "What will you like young man?"

Celle looked nervous for a second and didn't say a word. Ryuko faced and looked at Celle with concern and said "Are you ok Celle?"

Celle nods "Yes I'm sorry."

He says to the Vendor "I'd like a chicken salad spinach wrap please."

Vendor said "Sure thing what would you both like to drink?"

Ryuko said "I'd like some lemonade please."

Celle said "May I have some peach ice tea please sir?"

The Vendor nods with a smile and soon he gives them what they ordered. And then Ryuko says to Celle "I'll pay for them both I have some walking around money on me. Is that ok with you?"

Celle nods "Sure if you want to."

Then Ryuko gives the money to the vendor and she and Celle receive the food and drinks that they ordered as their drinks were in plastic bottles. Then they both walked off after saying thank you to the vendor. The vendor smiled cheerfully as he said "Feel free to come again anytime."

Ryuko and Celle were carrying their food and drink as they were looking around for a place to sit and enjoy what they had purchased. Celle looked around and saw tables that were all already taken then he noticed a bench and said and said "Ryuko I think that bench would be a good place for us to sit and enjoy our food."

Ryuko looks at it "Yeah it looks like a good enough spot."

They both walk over to the empty bench and sit down together. They both took a bite out of their respective wraps and chewed as they enjoyed the food. Celle when he swallows his bit looks at Ryuko and says "Ryuko?"

Ryuko faces him "What is it?"

Celle asked "I know it's none of my business and I'm sorry for prying into your personal business but... What were you doing... Walking all by yourself anyway? Again I'm sorry if asking that was out of line."

Ryuko looked at Celle "I was just walking around by myself so I could privately think about some events that have recently occurred in my life. And it's not out of line at least I'm not treating it as such anyway."

Celle asked "It's not a problem that I started to walk with you is it? If it is I'll go.."

Ryuko looks at him raising an eyebrow as she took another bit and a sip of her drink "What do you mean? I was the one who asked you to walk with me. And I didn't do it because I had to or was forced to or any of that nonsense. Heck if anyone should feel like they're being put out it should be you."

Celle shook his head "I'm not feeling put out at all you don't have to worry about that."

Ryuko smirks "That's good. I have a question to ask you now."

Celle looks at Ryuko as he took another bite out of his wrap and took a sip of his drink and swallowed "What is it Ryuko?"

Ryuko said "How'd you learn to fight like you did against that lizard? I mean you did well with that sword and you jumped very high upward in that fight?"

Celle said looking down "I want to tell you... But I also don't want to tell you... Not now at least."

Ryuko said "Ok I understand some things are private you can tell me whenever you feel comfortable if you want to I mean."

Celle smiles as he takes another bite of his wrap. Soon after sometime has passed they both finish their food and their drinks and they then through their garbage away and recycled their empty bottled beverages. They had both then started walking again when they saw Ira and Mako walking together as they were on a date as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Mako and Ira walking together and holding hands as Ira was towering over Mako. Mako was happily smiling as was Ira and Ira was wearing a black t-shirt and white pants with a black belt and grey buckle and black shoes and Mako was wearing a white sweater and a pink vest and a purple skirt and a dark pink backpack with a bunny head.

Then they both saw Ryuko and Celle. Mako smiled and waved and shouted out cheerfully "HEY RYUKO CHAN!"

Celle looked very nervous now and Ryuko noticed this after she waved back at Mako. Ryuko said to Celle reassuringly "Hey you don't have to be afraid of Mako she's my best friend and Ira's also a good friend of mine now. I can introduce you to them if you like."

Celle nods "Alright..."

Mako looks at Celle and says to Ira "Ira kun who do you think that boy who is with Ryuko is?"

Ira looks at Mako "I don't know for myself actually it seems like she has made a new friend."

Elsewhere, a few blocks away from where they were Harry was watching some teen delinquents who were hiding as an elderly couple was walking towards where they were. Harry watched them with an amused look on his face as he said to himself "This is going to be good."

The elderly couple kept walking and the delinquents came out and pointed knives and guns at them. The elderly couple looked frightened as Harry who was watching came over and stood between the delinquents and the couple. The delinquents leader pointed a gun at Harry and said "You want some too buddy?"

Harry shook his head while smirking "Hehehe.. You're mugging these old bags for money aren't ya?"

The leader said "Yeah what of it?"

Harry extended his black nail polish fingernails into claws and he turned and faced the elderly couple who looked at him with fear in their eyes as they held each other. Harry chuckles at them "Ah you look so frightened... That's very good indeed I enjoy when my victims are afraid."

He brutally slashes them to bloody pieces as blood splatters on the walls and Harry licks his fingers after he makes his claws become their regular shape again. The Delinquent gang all look completely horrified and Harry faces them as he says cheerfully "Your turn."

He then snaps his fingers and sparks appear as he throws two small sparkling energy balls at the gang and they all die and explode as an explosion is made and Harry walks away unscathed as he licks his fingers. He says to himself "That was so much fun. I should probably be heading back though as father and grandfather have requested it."

He then walks off listening a jolly tune as he the area behind him is still smoking.

That's the end of Chapter 2.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Meanwhile back in the part of the city where Ryuko, Celle, Mako and Ira are things are still lively as some people are talking amongst each other. Ryuko and Celle were both walking over to Mako and Ira together. Once Ryuko and Celle had come over to them Mako looked at Celle and smiled cheerfully as she said "Hi there my name is Mako Mankanshoku what's your name?"

Celle didn't say anything for a few minutes. And Mako stared at him while blinking and then she turned to Ryuko and whispered to Ryuko "Why isn't he saying anything to me? Is he unable to talk to me or hear me?"

Ryuko whispered to Mako "No it's just. Well he seems to be a little shy around other people it seems. I mean when I met him at first he was acting somewhat shy to me. But now we're friends and I think I'm probably the one person that he doesn't feel nervous about."

Mako said "Oh..."

Ryuko said reassuringly to Celle with a smile "It's ok Celle you don't have to worry Mako's... a bit eccentric... But she's also a good person and she won't cause you any harm you can count on that.."

Celle smiles back at Ryuko and then he looks at Mako and says "It's nice to meet you Mako. My name is Celle Kuroma."

Ira then says "And my name is Ira Gamagoori."

Celle greeted Ira as well and Ryuko said after looking at her watch "It looks like it's getting kinda late guys let's all go back to Mako's place. Celle you can come along too if you want to I mean."

Celle nods with a small smile "Sure."

After they all started walking Ryuko said to Mako

"So Mako how did your date with Ira go?"

Mako smiles and her eyes sparkle "It's all been going fantastically. Me and Ira did alot of fun stuff on our date we went to the amusement park together and it was a whole lot of fun. We went on rides together like rollercoasters and ferris wheels and even the Tunnel of Love. I really liked that part."

Ira smiles at Mako "Yeah so did I Mako."

Ryuko smiles at this as the four of them all start to head towards Mako's house. Mako then stops out of nowhere and the other three notice this and looks back at her. Ryuko asks "Mako what is it?"

Mako said "Me and Ira had kind of came across this man in a grey driver's uniform. He said that he was a worker for this big corporation that is currently involved in many different forms of media as he said. I think he said the company is called Genimoe Zaibetsu."

Celle's eyes widen as he looks frozen in fear. He feels his pulse get faster somewhat. No one noticed this or was actually looking at him though and Celle was happy about that. He really didn't want to explain the darker parts of his past right now. He then calmed himself down a bit in order to hide the look on his face.

Ira nods "Yeah he came to us from the shadows with a big creepy grin."

He and Mako both recall the event in their minds.

_Awhile ago Mako and Ira were walking around the amusement park together. They were both smiling at each other and Ira had an arm around Mako as he was holding her close and smiling. Just then as they were walking a man came out of the shadows._

_Mako and Ira saw the man who was wearing a black guard's uniform which was a grey suit and a badge and grey gloves and he was also wearing a grey chauffeur's cap. He also had black hair and waxy skin and he had grey eyes and was grinning widely._

_Mako and Ira both noticed him shortly after they had both looked away from each other and everything around had gotten quiet all of a sudden. The man smiled and said "Hello there you two I must say it does my heart good to see a young couple such as you two enjoying yourselves."_

_Ira stood infront of Mako as he was glaring at the man "Who the hell are you, you big freak. You'd better back off right now if you know whats good for you."_

_Mako looks up at Ira and smiles "You're so brave and heroic Ira."_

_The man said "I don't wish any harm to either of you. No need to get so worried or defensive. Allow to introduce myself I am one of the company drivers for the organization I work for."_

_Mako asked with curiosity "What's the company called?"_

_The Driver closed his eyes while smiling "It is called Genimoe Zaibetsu. It is a great and vast organization and I'm very surprised that you haven't heard of it until now it is an international corporation. And it is currently involved in many different forms of media and it has many divisions and sub divisions too."_

_Ira asked "Why are you telling all of us this anyway?"  
_

_The Driver shook his head still smiling and he backed away into the shadows. Ira went after him and when he reached the area of the shadows he called "HEY! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

_Ira then sees that he's just yelling into the darkness and that no one's there. Then Mako came over and looked into where the man had disappeared to and then she looked to Ira "Where did that man go Ira?"_

_Ira looked at Mako and shrugged "I don't have the slightest idea... But I hope that we don't see him again anytime soon."_

_Mako holds Ira's arm "Let's go on the carousel again."_

_Ira smiles and says "Sure thing."_

_He walks away from that area with Mako so that they can continue to enjoy their date. However Ira turned his head to where the Driver previously was for a second and then he looked forward._

Ira then said "That driver guy was a very strange person. And he had that big creepy grin on his face too."

Mako said "Let's try to not think about it for now."

Ryuko nods "Mako's right it's getting late but we should discuss this some more tomorrow I think."

Celle nods in agreement "Yeah."

They all start to walk back to Mako's place. Celle was still looking unnerved as he wasn't able to hide how we was feeling as well as he had wanted to. Ryuko had noticed this but Ira and Mako did not as they were infront of Ryuko and Celle. Ryuko frowned and thought to herself "_I wonder what's the matter with Celle maybe it has something to do with what Mako and Ira said."_

She then felt bad for Celle who looked very upset and she put an arm around him to comfort him. Celle calmed down and he at looked at Ryuko in slight surprise and Ryuko said "I can take my arm off of your shoulder if you'd want."

Celle smiles "It's ok Ryuko. Thank you for comforting me. That's very nice of you."

Ryuko smiles a little "No problem. You can talk to me about any of your problems if you need to. You can also tell Mako, Ira and my big sister Satsuki and her friends too for the record. But only if you want to."

Celle said "I'll keep that in mind I'm glad I met you Ryuko. To be honest I've never really had friends before in my entire life and you're the first person that I've met that I can actually consider to be a friend."

Ryuko isn't able to help but feeling touched by this "Thank you Celle that's very nice of you to say. I know how you feel actually... You see I've been alone for alot of my life myself actually."

She looks downward as she frowns and is thinking about how her life used to be as she gets her arm off of Celle. Celle looks at her with a sympathetic look on his face. He puts an arm around her and holds her close. Ryuko looks at Celle and smiles a little "Thanks. Well as I was saying I never really had many friends myself until I met my best friend Mako me and her are like sisters I think as we've always been going through things together. And I also made other friends as well so now I'm not lonely anymore and neither are you."

Celle smiles and nods and he and Ryuko both see that Mako and Ira were ahead of them. Ryuko and Celle then walked at a faster pace to catch up to them. Then soon after some time has passed they all reached Mako's place. It was actually her new place as Satsuki was able to make it that Mako and her family had a bigger and better place to live but they weren't rich like they were when Mako was Fight Club president but they at least were able to live a better life.

That's the end of Chapter 3.

Please R&R.


End file.
